Woozy Winks (Quality Universe)
| Universe = Quality Universe | BaseOfOperations = | OriginalPublisher = Quality Comics | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Cole | First = Police Comics #13 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Woozy Winks was a nobody who was in the right place at the right time: He saved a wizard from drowning. As reward, the wizard imbued him with a power which would protect him of any damage. Hitting himself with a hammer caused no damage, and trees would grow from the soil to protect him from a fall. Winks begun to use this ability to make money, but in a wrong way. He soon begun to steal and destroy all the Homer Twitchel busts that he could. Plastic Man wasn't able to bust Woozy, because of his new-found power. Then he assumed his alter ego (Eel O'Brian) to convince him to form a gang (waiting, of course, to know who was manipulating the crook from behind the scenes). Woozy would not accept O'Brien until he could give some proof of experience, and then Eel committed a wave of crimes, only to get his attention. Convinced, Woozy explained that they would steal the Twitchel busts from a museum, and Plastic Man would tell everything to the police, who would try to organize an ambush, to catch Woozy (and O'Brian, whom they don't know to be Plastic Man). The duo is successful in getting the busts, even with the police ambush, due Woozy's power. After breaking the statues, Plas was still curious about the meaning of everything and trailed Woozy, into the Mire Mansion. O'Brien realized that Woozy was contracted by a rich man named Mire to break the busts. It would increase the value of Mire's own Twitchels. But Mire refused to pay up for Woozy's last job, after he learned by the radio that the broken busts were fake ones (replaced by plaster copies by the police). When Plastic Man tried to arrest them, Mire called in his black panther, named Blackie. By assuming Mire's form, Plastic Man orders the animal to go back to its lair, and then punched Mire. After some more demonstrations of Woozy's power, Plas appealed to his good sense, and convinced him to surrender to the police. At the police station, Plastic Man delivered Woozy, and all the money that Eel O'Brian stole during those two weeks of crimes, but then Captain Murphey wanted to arrest Eel O'Brian. After convincing Capt. Murphey to allow him to keep Woozy under his custody for a week, the Plas/Winks duo thwarted a black market gang, who was using old retired men to plunder sunken American ships. Plastic Man assumed his identity as Eel O'Brien, and set himself up to be arrested by Woozy, who received 1000 dollars of reward. Using his elastic powers, O'Brien later easily escaped from jail, and Woozy returned the reward to the police. After this, Woozy Winks became a full-time partner of Plastic Man. | Powers = * | Abilities = * : pickpocket. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Woozy Winks | Links = }} Category:Sidekicks Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Plastic Man